


The Quiet One

by Blitzindite



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Chase isn't a morning person, New guy - Freeform, Nicknames, give Schneep his coffee, too early for conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: It had been a long time since a new Septic had shown up. The last one had been Chase.In all honesty, none of the Egos had expected another Septic. At least, not anytime soon. And yet, bright and early one morning in the Egos’ little dimensional plane, before the video starring their newest edition had even been released, there he was.





	The Quiet One

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write something for the new guy.  
> Note, this is based right after Jameson's creation, so it was before Jack's livestream where he confirmed a name.

It had been a long time—what, eight months Seán’s time, a few years for the Egos?—since a new Septic had shown up. The last one had been Chase.

 

In all honesty, none of the Egos had expected another Septic. At least, not any time soon. Seán, himself, had even said to the fans something along the lines of not turning every thing he did into an ‘Ego’. And yet, bright and early one morning in the Egos’ little dimensional plane, before the video starring their newest edition had even been released, there he was. He’d been hovering in the doorway of the Septics’ place, looking like he’d stepped right out of an old-fashioned movie. The grainy lines flickered across his form, the Ego was black and white, and he even had an outfit befitting the time period.

 

He stood with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting patiently. He wasn’t familiar with this place, and didn’t want to intrude. So he waited for another Ego to emerge from their slumber.

 

Said Ego happened to be Schneep, practically dragging himself into the kitchen to get a pot of coffee brewing. The new Septic watched the doctor for a moment, then raised a fist to knock lightly at the wall next to him.

 

The sudden noise made Schneep jump and nearly drop the coffee grounds he was adding to the machine. If he hadn’t been so groggy, he would’ve whirled around to see who had startled him. Instead, it was more of a slow stumble. The doctor’s brows were furrowed, first to focus on the newcomer, then with confusion. Then they raised, a surprised expression crossing over his face.

 

Despite being in black and white, Schneeplestein recognized the face; the same one as all the Septics, save the mustache. He finished getting the coffee ready and turned the machine on, then approached the new Ego. Schneep looked him over. There were bags under the doctor’s eyes, but he looked interested enough in the new face to be alert. And about as friendly as he could get without his morning caffeine fix. “I am Dr. Schneeplestein. Who might you be?”

 

The Ego blinked slowly. Then he shrugged. The action almost seemed over-dramatized. An old-timey slide appearing with a spark over the new Septic’s head startled the doctor momentarily, before he took a moment to read it.

 

‘ _I’m yet to receive my title, good sir.’_

 

The Ego had a bright smile, nonetheless, and even reached an enthusiastic hand out in greeting. The slide flickered, and the words changed. _‘Call me what you like.’_ Just from a single image their creator had posted of the new Ego, the fans were giving him all sorts of names. Unfortunately, an Ego’s name or title was only official once their creator made it official; hence, leaving the Ego nameless for the time being.

 

“Mph… Schneep, if that’s Bing tell ‘im it’s too early...” Chase stopped in the entryway of the kitchen, scrubbing sleep from his eyes. As the one whose room was closest to the kitchen, he’d been able to hear the doctor talking to someone. _Surely_ Bing wouldn’t be here already, he’d thought as he dragged himself out of bed. Chase wasn’t exactly a morning person.

 

The Ego to greet him _definitely_ wasn’t Bing. The new Septic gave a cheerful wave, grin wide enough to bare teeth.

 

“Uhm… Hey?”

 

“Ahh, Chase! This is…hmm. He doesn’t have name yet. But! He is new!”

 

“No duh,” the blogger chuckled tiredly. “But no name yet, bro? That sucks.”

 

“It is like Marv all over!”

 

Chase shrugged. “Maybe after Marv, Jack’ll be quicker at picking one?” he suggested. “I mean, we were callin’ him Catman, Mask, an’ all kinds’a stupid stuff ‘til he got his. He hated it!”

 

The newcomer was glancing between them curiously. He had one brow raised and hands folded together, and the slide that had been above his head disappeared.

 

Chase, slowly starting to wake up, clapped a friendly hand over the dark Ego’s shoulder. “Well. Why don’t we get ya some breakfast, an’ introduce ya to the others once they get their lazy butts outta bed?”

 

The new Ego grinned at the blogger, then the doctor, and let himself be guided further into the kitchen. Chase was _very_ quick to dub the new guy ‘Fancypants’. Not that he’d complain.


End file.
